Siding systems useful for providing a protective and aesthetic covering are well known in the art, and are often available in a number of differing types. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, the siding members 104 may be structured to look like traditional lap boards. Alternately, another common siding choice, as shown in FIG. 2, provides a textured cedar simulated siding member. As depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2, the actual siding members include an upper panel interlocking portion 108a, which is structured to mate with a lower panel interlocking portion 108b. For the first piece, a starter piece 110 is employed and includes slots or holes 114. First the starter piece 110 is attached to the wall structure 90 using fasteners 112, as depicted. Next a first course of siding members, 104 or 104-1, are installed upon the wall structure 90.
As understood by skilled persons, one issue that arises with the installation of common and ubiquitous vinyl and synthetic siding, is the need to secure upper edge locations which have often been trimmed (e.g., cut to fit the wall structure). For example, such an arrangement typically occurs at a vertical stop location, such as under pre-hung windows and under over-hangs of common residential and commercial structures.
One common approach employed by siding technicians, which is simple and relatively low cost, involves the use of point-location applications of silicone sealant at somewhat equally spaced locations along the edge location to be secured. The siding technician would simply load up a finishing trim piece such as J-channel with a ‘blob’ of silicone, say every 12 to 18 inches. Next the panel would be installed, relying on the interlocking bottom portion to initially hold the panel up while the blob of silicone dries. Although a simple technique, involving no additional mechanical and or mating pieces, this solution does not provide a firm holding of the panel, especially during severe weather conditions such as those involving high wind speeds.
When considering common sidings, they can be made of a thin material, say having a thickness of 1/32 of an inch to ¼ of an inch. The prior art provides a variety of trim clip structures for certain (generally flexible and thin) siding materials. For example, the trim clip of Champagne (U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,791) may be best suited for use with thin and ubiquitous common double-siding members. However, trim clips such as those taught by Champagne can be somewhat complicated, often having a number of sharp bends, which are substantially folds of material, along with several additional sharp obtuse angle bends. A major issue is known to arise with trim clips such as those taught by Champagne, especially when they are employed with thicker siding materials. Essentially, the sharp bends employed to assure an effective gripping of an edge location of a thinner siding member, makes prior art trim clips (e.g., Champagne) difficult to use—if not functionally inoperative—when used with thicker versions of common vinyl and synthetic siding members. In addition, prior art trim clips such as the Champagne' clip, employ a limited grasping/gripping arrangement wherein typically only one line of gripping fingers is applied to each side at the edge to be secured. This provides a less than optimal gripping arrangement that is quite susceptible to rocking, and which is notably improved upon by the ‘triangular gripping pattern’ employed with embodiments of the present invention.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved trim clip, wherein the clip may be used with a variety of siding panel members having differing thicknesses and textures. Further, it would be helpful to have a trim clip that does not employ sharp bends and or folds, which tend to be rigid and or somewhat less flexible, while also possibly compromising the material at the location of the fold/sharp bend. It would also be desirable to have a plurality of gripping fingers that are most preferably arranged to engage the edge location of a siding panel member to be secured using at least three (3) lines of fingers—most preferably gripping the edge of the panel in a triangular gripping relationship or pattern. A number of other characteristics, advantages, and or associated novel features of the present invention, will become clear from the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. In particular, the embodiments included and described, have been chosen in order to best explain the principles, features, and characteristics of the invention, and its practical application, to thereby enable skilled persons to best utilize the invention and a wide variety of embodiments providable that are based on these principles, features, and characteristics. Accordingly, all equivalent variations possible are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.